


Salt of Blood and Sea by sutlers  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mononoke
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: She sits on a boat with her hands folded in her lap, watching goldfish drift by as old men talk.
Relationships: Kayo/Medicine Seller
Kudos: 4





	Salt of Blood and Sea by sutlers  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salt of Blood and Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231476) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/Salt%20of%20Blood%20and%20Sea%20by%20sutlers.mp3)

**Fic** : [Salt of Blood and Sea by sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231476)  
**Length** : 0:08:18  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/Salt%20of%20Blood%20and%20Sea%20by%20sutlers.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
